Times when Tony caught Pepper crying
by LoveIsTheMoment
Summary: Drabbles of times when Tony has seen Pepper cry, Hope you enjoy! First time writing nervous :?
1. Notice Me

Most people would say that they are never head over heels excited to get up at the crack of dawn to go to work, actually most people aren't at all overjoyed with this however, a young redhead could barley even sleep for her first day as Tony Stark's personal assistant. Pepper had only moved to Malibu, CA about six months ago, fresh out of college, to begin her life. Although her new life ended at Stark Industries where she landed a job where she, and many others, kept close eye that there wasn't any mistakes. In all honestly the job was boring as could be since Mr. Stark NEVER ever made mistakes however, Pepper knew this before she even took the job but, she had the hugest crush on Tony Stark that she took it anyways but, to her dismay she never even saw him at the office. Then the day came where she noticed that Mr. Stark had made an error and ran to his office to report it, instead of just taking it up with her boss because she didn't want him to be embarrassed. The first moment that Pepper saw Tony she became flushed and a huge blushed crept across her freckled face.

"Is there something I can help you wit"? Tony asked, as his eyes wandered down to her chest.

Pepper was I so much shock that she finally got to see the famous Tony Stark in person, that no words left her mouth. Tony gave her a raised eyebrow which brought her back to reality, she put her hand straight forward where she was pretty much shoving the papers into his handsome face. Tony gave her an odd look and took the papers from her making Pepper feel completely embarrassed that she rudely shoved papers into his face. Pepper stood quiet look directly at Tony through her glasses, back then Pepper never cared much for her appearance and often wore her glass, her hair messily thrown up, and no make up. Tony just stared at her waiting for an answer as to why she handed him the papers but, no answer.

"Is there a reason why you handed me these papers"? Tony asked amused.

"Oh, I um…" Pepper began to stutter, feeling flustered and still in shock.

"I think you made a mistake!" Pepper finally blurted out, becoming once again embarrassed.

Tony's amused face soon turned to a confused one, he never made mistakes. Tony look through the papers and soon took out a calculator pressing in tons of different numbers. Tony hit the equals sign only to change his expression back to an amuse one. Tony looked Pepper up in down, she was thin but not super thin, her skin was pale but had these unique freckles that scattered across her face, and her face was like an angels despite the fact her glasses were really covering up most of her features and her hair hung loosely across her face. Tony once again began staring at her chest which caused pepper to blush, this amused Tony.

"You're hired." Tony said, surprising Pepper out of her trans.

"Wh-what?" She asked surprised.

"I hear by appoint you as my personal assistant, you start tomorrow…um.."

"Virginia! Um Virginia Potts."

"Virgina sounds like a lesbians name, I'm going to call you Pepper since you threaten my security guards with Pepper spray", Tony said with a slight chuckle.

It was true, before Pepper walked into Mr. Starks office his body guards wouldn't let her in which ended her in threatening them with pepper spray, even though she didn't really have any.

"Here's my adress, oh and by the way you'll be living with me so pack your things, and I'll see you tomorrow…Pepper." Tony said then left the room after shacking her hand.

Pepper was in so much excitement that she couldn't help but, jump up and down from excitement. From that moment on Pepper had a quest and that was to some day become Mrs. Anthony Edward Stark.

After Pepper had gotten all of her things moved into the Stark mansion she began her quest. That morning at 5:30 am Pepper jumped out of the shower and put on her black dress that went down a littler over her kness and had sleeves, she puts a plan pair of heels on, and lastly her glasses. Pepper was so excited for today that she could barley control her emotions, even just knowing the fact that she was now living in the same place with Tony was too much to bare. Pepper began down the steps before she was greeted by JARVIS.

"Good Morning Miss Potts" JARVIS spoke in his British voice.

"Oh Good morning," Pepper still had to get used to that computer thing.

Pepper heard some noise coming from the kitchen, which had to be Tony. Pepper looked in a hallway mirror, tucking her hair behind her ear. After examining herself Pepper walked towards the kitchen with a huge smile on her face until…

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Stark I didn't know you had company over!" Pepper practically yelled covering her eyes.

There right in the kitchen was a half naked girl with bleach blonde, blue eyes giant breast, and perfect tanned skin. Anyhow this blonde was only wearing extremely short shorts and was now sliding her shirt gone, as Tony was fiddling to put his belt back on, leaving his shirt behind.

"Oh hey Pepper, sorry I forgot you were here." Tony said, leaving Peppers heart to hurt a little at the last comment and for that fact Tony was doing stuff with this super pretty girl.

"No sorry it's my fault I should have knocked" Pepper said looking down at her feet in feeling tears swell in her eyes.

"Well you probably should leave." Tony told the blonde before smacking her ass. The blonde just gave him a smile and then began to make her way out only before she looked at Pepper up and down and chuckled to herself a little, all Pepper could do is to pretend to ignore her.

"So I'm sure JARVIS has shown you around." Tony said take some juice out of the fridge.

"Oh yes, he did," Pepper responded still looking at her feet.

Pepper felt hurt, she knew what Tony's rep. was with women but, she thought that maybe after the way he looked at her yesterday that he you know, like her but, she guessed wrong.

The next day after getting out of the shower and blow drying it Pepper decided to do something different with herself. After seeing that girl yesterday and well all of the girls she's see Tony on TV with or in magazines she felt she needed to step up her game. Pepper put a few curls throughout her hair and put some hair spray in to hold them, she put her contacts in, brushed a little of mascara across of eye lashes, and put red lipstick on her lips. Afterwards Pepper took lots of thinking on what time wear, and soon put on a pair of white pants and blue long sleeved blouse and for once kept the first two buttons undone. Pepper looked at herself in the mirror satisfied of what she looked like, hell she looked way better than she did for even prom. Pepper then slipped on a pair of red coach heels, grabbed some papers for Tony to sign. Pepper walked down the steps with confidence but, her face once again fell as some beautiful brunette walked out the door in what looks like last nights dress. Pepper stopped and wondered if Tony would ever look at her the way he looked at those girls, Tony liked to stare at her breast but, he never stared at her face. Pepper began walking down to Tony's workshop, that he practically lived in during the day. Pepper punched in her code in and walked towards Tony's desk, where Tony was fiddling with some machine.

"Good morning Mr. Stark," Pepper said cheerfully.

"Uh hu," Tony replied, not looking back at her.

"Um I have some paper work for you to sign, Mr. Stark"

"God please call me Tony," Tony said, a little grumpily.

"Oh I'm sorry Tony…" Pepper said hesitantly.

Tony noticed the saddens in her voice and, spun around in his chair. Tony notice how beautiful Pepper looked today and for a moment kept eye contact with her for the first time. Pepper couldn't help but smile when Tony looked at her but, then he looked away and, spun back around to fiddle with his machine. Pepper's smile soon turned up side down into sadness and once again began to look down at her shoes.

"Here's what needs to be sign," Pepper said and, tossed the papers on his desk before walking towards the stairs.

"Hey Pepper," Tony called after her. Pepper's smile soon grew back on her face and spun right around.

"Yes Tony?!" She asked a but loud.

"Can you please from now on escort my dates out in the morning, oh and pick up their dry cleaning when it's done, thanks," Tony said, then spun around again to his machines.

Pepper didn't know what to say so she just walked out the door and back up the stairs. Pepper stopped into a hallway to check herself in the mirror, she believed she looked beautiful but perhaps he didn't. Pepper spent most of the day holding back tears and hoping Tony would come up the stairs but he never did. Pepper went to bed that night with so many thoughts running through her head of , why did she take this job, why would she think that the famous Tony Stark would fall for her, and why she thought for that moment that she was beautiful. Pepper looked at the clock that read 2:30 am, and decided to go get a glass of water. Tony had a beautiful kitchen that was supplied with expensive counter tops, fridge, and stove. Pepper got her water and sat at the island once again her mind cluttering with thoughts, tears began run down her face and sniffles could be heard.

"Hey you okay?"

Pepper jumped at the voice to turn around and see Tony standing in the doorway looking at her. Embarrassed, Pepper turned back around.

"I'm fine," Pepper mumbled.

"It doesn't look like it, what's up," Tony asked grabbing two beers out of the fridge one for him and one for her.

"It's nothing really," Pepper said looking down at her beer.

"Oh c'mon you're crying, listen you are my personal assistant now, nothing between us is personal."

"Well…," Pepper began, "I like this guy but, he doesn't seem to like me in that way and I think it's because I don't look like most of the girls he goes after in all."

"So he must be into pretty ugly chicks then," Tony said before taking a chug of his beer.

"Wh-what you mean?"

"Well, lets face it you're gorgeous so if he's into girls that don't look like you they must be ugly."

This comment completely took Pepper by surprised, she couldn't believe that Tony had said that to her, did he really believe she was gorgeous? Tony wiped a tear from her cheeks and gave her a smile just before he got up to walk back upstairs.

"Oh and just for the records…I do like you and you're way pretty than the chicks I bang."


	2. Cramps

Today was just a horrible day for Pepper Potts. Pepper was having the worst menstrual cramps of all time, she honestly thought she was having labor cramps they were so painful. Every time Pepper even moved it was like her insides would become so tight and sore she could barley breathe, her head even began to feel tight, and nausea took over he stomach. Throughout Peppers life she has always been blessed with having light, short, and painless periods, which she always felt blessed for since most women were cursed with horrible cramps, this was honestly Peppers first time ever having cramps, especially this intense. Pepper already tried motrin, hot pad, and whatever else you could think of but, they only got more progressed throughout the day. Pepper, of, course, didn't have the guts just to call Tony and tell him that she needed to take the day off. The last time Pepper left Tony alone even for an hour, Tony had managed to somehow to blow up the kitchen, plus Pepper has never taken a day off since she began working as Tony's personal assistant and she wasn't going to now.

Pepper sat on Tony's soft, white couch, praying these cramps to go away once and for all but, no prevail. Pepper was glad that Tony was going to be gone for awhile, he had a meeting, which he surprisly actually went to . Pepper just tried to get as much work as possible as she could plus it would keep her mind off of her cramps but, wasn't getting very far. Going through some papers she noticed a couple that still needed to be signed by Tony, which didn't surprise her since he rarely signed anything when she told him to. Pepper figured that Tony would be back within the hour and might as well just leave them in his workshop or should she say "his Man Cave". Pepper cramps began to lighten a little as she stood up which made her sign in relief that some of the pain luckily went away. Pepper was half way down the steps to the workshop when a sharp cramp burst through her lower admen, causing Pepper to fall the last four steps. Pepper had papers scattered everyone down the steps and around her. Pepper was in shock that over the ten years she worked for Tony that this was the first time she fell down those damn stairs. Pepper was about to get up but, the cramps pinned her down. As a matter of fact the cramps began to get even worse, probably because she fell right on her stomach. Sharp pains began to shoot through her body in all directions.

"JARVIS please open the doors," Pepper asked threw tears.

"Mrs. Potts would you like me to call an ambulance"?

"No, no please just open the door."

"Mrs. Potts I recommend calling Mr. Stark-"

"No, no JARVIS please don't do that, I just need to lay down."

The door opened within seconds. Pepper at this point really wanted to go to ER but, she knew that the cramps would go soon and that she just needs to lay down. Pepper crawled to the little couch the Tony kept in his shop but, collapsed on the floors and began to sob. This was the first time Pepper felt so weak, she always held her self up no matter what the situation but, she couldn't help the pain was horrible. Pepper laid on the cool concrete floor on her stomach, hoping the pain would soon go away especially before Tony got back, that would probably be the worst thing in the world. Pepper's pony tail was now lose and falling over her face, she became pale which made her freckles stand out, Pepper had kicked her chanel pumps off and curled up in a ball causing the pain to ease up a little but, Pepper couldn't stop crying.

"Welcome back Mr. Stark," JARVIS spoke, as Tony entered the door, wobbling a little from his hangover.

Tony, even though a hangover, always looked good. Tony was wearing dark jeans and a white V-neck shirt, his cologne was expensive and intoxicating that it could make anyone cling to him, he was nicely shaved other than his goatee and his hair has product in it so it was spiked up. Tony only mumbled something after JARVIS greeted him.

"Sir, I would like to inform you that Mrs-"

"Damnit JARVIS, I just got home I'll handle it later." Tony interrupted.

Tony was about to walk down to his workshop when he noticed tons of papers all running down the steps and the door wide open, causing Tony to form a confused but, then an all of a sudden worried expression realizes those were most likely papers that Pepper had.

"Pepper?" He called, into the other room.

When Tony didn't get Tony ran as fast as he could down the steps, without managing to slip on the papers and fall. Once at the bottom Tony looked into his workshop, and spotted her laying near the couch. Tony, once again, ran as fast as he could over to her, prompting her up a little. Pepper let out a hiss of pain as Tony held her up causing her to cry again.

"Pepper what's wrong, are you hurt? What happened?" Tony asked, worried out of his mind.

"I don't feel very good." She sobbed.

"Well obviously, but where? Let me call an ambulance." Tony was about to set her down but, not before she stopped him.

"No, please they'll go away, don't call an ambulance."

"What do you mean they'll go away?"

"It's nothing"

"What do you mean nothing, you're sobbing in pain and laying on the floor, and why are your papers on the stairs! Did you fall, is anything broke?."

"Please Tony."

"No, I'm calling an ambulance."

"They're menstrual cramps!" Pepper finally blurted out, and hissed again in pain.

Tony just looked at her, unsure of what to say. All Tony knew that he had never seen Pepper in so much pain, that it made his stomach feel weak as she sobbed. Pepper skin was pale but, her face was red with mascara tears rolling down her cheeks. Pepper grabbed Tony's, hand, causing him to be a little surprised, in another urge of pain shooting through her, she whimpered a little. Tony wasn't sure what to do but he needed to help her cramps, so he began by at least trying to rub her stomach to help with the pain. Peppers whole bottom began to feel flustered as Tony began rubbing her stomach, Honestly Pepper thought that when she told Tony they were menstrual cramps that he would start laughing but, he was actually for once being really sweet. Pepper cramps began to lighten a little as Tony kept rubbing her stomach. Tony hands began to move more downwards to her admen, which caused Pepper to get goose bumps, she knew that this was inappropriate to have her boss hold her why she sobbed like a little baby and was now rubbing her waist line. However, Pepper couldn't help it she was in pain all day and now the only thing that was help was Tonys touch on her skin. The cramps began to lighten even more that Pepper was no longer sobbing, a few tears rolled down her cheeks, but she began to feel like she was at least not having the feeling of labor cramps. Tony hand pressed deep into her waist line, loosening the knots.

"Does that hurt?" Tony asked.

"No, it feels goods" She breathed. Pepper began to lose herself in the moment but, was sprung back when she felt Tony began to rub under her underwear almost touching her, well lady area. Pepper at first was about to slap him across the face and yell at him like she never has before but, when she looked at him she realized that he wasn't being inappropriate but, was being sweet and was trying to get the cramps to stop, even his face didn't hold a immature smile but, worried face. Tony was never the kind to be super sweet, and carrying, in a way it made Pepper heart feel warm knowing that he cared about. For years Pepper thought Tony was just trying to get into her pants and thought she was bossy but, at this moment it showed that he truly did care for her. Peppers cramps at this point were practically gone, and she stopped crying completely.

"You feel better"? Tony asked, with a still worried expression across his face.

"Oh yes, thanks so much Tony." Pepper said, giving him a huge smile.

Tony gave her a smile back and pulled his hand out of the top of her skirt. Tony still held her though, afraid that if she moved that maybe the cramps would start to form again. For a moment Pepper and Tony just stared at each other and at that moment realized that they were more than just ampler an employee. Pepper broke the strains first.

"Um, well I guess I better get those papers picked up and go upstairs." Pepper said,

"Wait!" Tony said, blocking her from getting up any further.

"Um why don't you just stay down here, you can lay on the couch, I'll get your papers." Tony said.

"But-" Pepper was caught off guard as Tony picked her up bridal style and set her on the couch.

"Well what if the cramps comes back? You should really just stay down here so I can keep an eye on you." Tony said has he began walking towards the door to grab the papers.

Pepper didn't protest but only stared at him in awe, that Tony was worried about her still and wanted her to stay near. A minute later Tony came back and handed Pepper all of her papers that she had dropped when she fell. Tony then went back to work, constantly asking every few minutes if she was okay. She began to think to herself, "I guess Tony really doesn't like it when I cry". Pepper could only smile at the thought.


	3. Paprazzi

Pepper was not looking forward to this years Gala, what so ever. Every year they have the fire fighter Gala that of course Pepper always has a good time and enjoyed going to however, today she was feeling not so hot. Pepper looked at herself in the mirror and although she looked like the beautiful redhead she did everyday, she felt completely the opposite almost like if she was out of her zone. Pepper felt like her skin wasn't soft but oily, she felt her hair was dry without any volume, she felt worn out with bags under her eyes, and most of all she felt bloated as if she gained five pounds and was getting bigger. Pepper had been working pretty hard the last couple of days which ended in her not having much to eat or sleep, some would say she was a little to obsessed with her job but, for Pepper she felt her job was her life. Pepper laid out her dress over her bed, it was a red loui vuitton dress that went a little past her knees with two straps that tied behind her neck. Pepper loved the dress when she first saw it in the store but, now she was having major second thoughts. It wasn't because of the color, or the length, it was how tight it was and with her bloated stomach she'll look fat! However, what the problem was that Pepper had nothing else to wear for the Gala. Pepper began searching through her closet for anything else to wear but, all she had was the dress she wore last year and this other dress that would be way too short on her now a days. Pepper signed and realized she was stuck with the dress and might as well deal with it. Pepper went up to mirror and held the dress up against herself.

"JARVIS do you think this dress will make me look fat"? Pepper asked JARVIS In desperation.

"Well Miss Potts, considering the dress is a size 2 and you are as well I do not see how it would," JARVIS responded in his British accent.

"JARVIS, you don't understand I'm bloated, my belly will be popping out for all of the paparazzi to see and write mean comments about,"

"I am not familiar with this word, perhaps you should ask Mr. Stark."

"Oh no, no that's alright," Pepper knew of she asked Tony he would never let it down. Tony was never mature about these things, especially when she asked him if she look ok, usually he would say something like "You look sexy" or, "Hell yeah I would tear that ass up". Yeah Pepper was not asking Tony for advice.

Pepper began getting ready and began to feel even worse about the Gala. What Pepper was worried about the most was the paparazzi, they were brutal people, who will do anything for a story. Pepper put red lip stick on but, it made her lips feel sticky, the perfume she sprayed smelt cheap, and she felt like she was sweating. Pepper just looked in the mirror and let a big sigh escape her lips. It was bad enough she didn't have a date already, and now people will probably know why with the way she looked.

"Peps come on lets go and get this thing over with!" Tony called from the bottom of the stairs. Tony really was not up to this Gala either but, it wouldn't look right if he didn't attend, and of course if Tony went he needed to drag Pepper along as well. Tony was like that he always dragged Pepper with him EVERYWHERE, on his vacations, meetings, even on boys nights with Rhodey.

In the car, waiting to get to the Gala, Pepper was constantly fidgeting with her dress and hair. Tony noticed this but, kept silent. Pepper was freaking out, probably way more than she should but, she was terrified that everyone would be looking at her and making rude comments that'll most likely end up in vogue or the stars by tomorrow. Pepper began to feel the tears coming but, held them back for her pride. Moments later they were there, Pepper just kept telling herself that all she had to do was get passed the paparazzi and that maybe the rest of the night will go perfectly fine. Happy gladly opened the door for Pepper and help her step out, Pepper at first took a moment before she let her heels hit the sidewalk but, once again reminded herself to just get passed the paparazzi. Tony was already ahead of Pepper taking pictures and signing autographs while all Pepper could do was try to walk as fast as she could in her loui buitton black shoes without tripping.

"Miss Potts you look gorgeous!"

"Miss Potts, please can we have a picture!"

"Miss Potts, how does it feel like be the longest personal assistant that Mr. Stark has ever had?"

"Miss Potts explain why your name is Pepper?!

"Miss Potts, where did you get that red dress?"

Pepper signed in relief, maybe everything would be ok. The paparazzi was actually not so harsh this time around, which lifted a weight off of Peppers shoulders. Pepper began to slow down her speed to let some of the paparazzi take some pictures.

"Miss Potts are you pregnant? Is it Mr. Starks? You Look about three months!"

Pepper stopped walking in shock, she looked at the man who had said that as he held a notepad out to write her response. Some of the other paparazzi also began to ask similar questions, especially when they heard the part "Is It Mr. Starks?". Pepper began to feel the weight lift her shoulders again, she couldn't believe that she was even asked that in front of all these people. Pepper's face became red with anger and embarrassment wanting to punch that reporter in the face. Pepper began to once again feel the tears fill up her eyes and soon tears began down her face.

"Is the hormones getting to you?" The same assholes reporter asked.

Pepper was to embarrassed to even look at all the people who were staring at her. Pepper then heard everyone gasped and everything got silent, except for the sounds of the cameras flashing. Pepper looked up to see Tony standing over the reporter who was now forming a black eye and laying on the red carpet. Tony then walked over to Pepper and walked her inside as fast as possible and headed her straight to the bar. Pepper sat down on one of the stools and kept her face away from Tony, she was already embarrassed enough.

'Don't worry Pep, that guy was a asshole," Tony said, right before he ordered a scotch for himself and a vodka martini for her.

"Everyone thinks I look pregnant." Pepper said has two tears ran down her cheeks, causing Tony to feel horrible that her night was ruined when she had only been out for five minutes but, he understood the paparazzi was horrible.

"C'mon Pep no you don't, that guy just said that so he can right some more bullshit in the magazines."

Pepper dabbed a couple tears away with a napkin, she truly did feel awful and now all she wanted to do was retreat to the bathroom for the rest of the evening. Pepper never much cared about her appearance, she always made sure she looked good but, never worried about it this much. Tony wasn't good with this kind of stuff, he wasn't used to Pepper crying in front of him and when she rarely did he became just has sad. When other girls cried in front of him he didn't much care because well he was usually the one that made him cry. Tony looked at Pepper who was now just staring off into into the distance trying hard to not let anyone see her face.

"You know Pep?"

"What?" She sniffled.

"I think you're the most pretty women here."

Pepper was shocked by what Tony had said because, like she said most of the time he was immature and would call her sexy but, he had actually said she look pretty and with a straight face. Pepper gave him a smile and the tears vanished. Tony wrapped an arm around her lower back and gave a little smile back. At that moment Pepper always felt perfect around Tony.


	4. Pregnant

Pepper couldn't have been more happier yet confused with her life at this point. Pepper was about three months pregnant with Happy Hogan's baby. Pepper, of course, was very excited about the baby however, wasn't sure if she was really happy that it was Happy's. Pepper felt horrible about having such thoughts, her and Happy had been dating for about six months yet even finding out she was pregnant didn't rise her feelings for him. All in all Pepper felt that she was still not in love with Happy which scared her to know since in about six months their baby would be welcomed into the world. Pepper lied in the guest room of Tony Stark's Mansion that night having these thoughts, Happy had wasn't going to be home that night and had sent Pepper to stay with Tony , he was very protective of her since they found out about the baby. Pepper's thoughts soon shifted to Tony, the look on his face when she told him she was pregnant was not one of joy at all, it was even worse when she told him she had been seeing Happy for a bout a month behind his back, his reaction was horrified, angry, and betrayed. This in a way made Pepper angry thinking back on that time, she never belonged to Tony so why would he look at her in betrayal? Since that day Tony was very distant towards Pepper; giving her only small talk and purposely avoided her.

Pepper shifted in the bed, wondering if anything would go back to normal and if she would ever truly love Happy. Pepper shifted her hand down to her very small bump that was being to feel nauseous again, she seemed to be having a lot of acidly feelings in her stomach, probably because she was so nervous to stay at Tony's, plus the doctor said that it would be normal to have nausea. Pepper honestly, but would never EVER tell Happy this, but sometimes she wished she was pregnant with Tony's baby more than his.

"Ouch", Pepper groaned, as she began to rub her stomach. Cramps.

Pepper figured that cramps were normal during pregnancy but, she began to feel uncertain and decided to call her doctor, just in case. Pepper went to reach for her phone on the night stand, only to realize it wasn't there, she then remembered that she left it downstairs in the living room.

"Jarvis, will you call dr. Smith please?" Pepper called to Jarvis, wincing in pain again.

No response. Looking at the clock it read 3:30am, Jarvis was already offline for the night. Pepper sat up from the bed and began to walk towards the door, the cramps began to feel worse. Pepper began down the stairs having to stop every few seconds so the pain would ease a little. Once down the steps Pepper walked as fast as she could to her cell that laid right on the coffee table where she left it. Pepper grabbed the phone only to realize it was dead. Pepper the fell to her knees at the pain began even worse.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed.

Tony, of course, was still in his workshop. Ever since finding out the Pepper was pregnant he began to try an avoid her as much as possible. Tony just couldn't accept the fact the Pepper was going to have a baby, especially with someone other than him. Tony never made the move on Pepper in time, of course he would chase away every date she ever had but, she hid this relationship from him before he could even stop it. Tony fiddled with some machine when he hard Pepper scream his name. Tony's eyes shot open and without hesitation ran up the stairs as fast as possible taking two steps at a time. Once at the top Tony ran over to Pepper who was in the living room on her knees holding her small bump.

"Pepper what's wrong?!" Tony practically yelled, rushing over to her raping his arm around her shoulder and the other on her belly.

"I don't know, please call 911!" Pepper yelled.

"Okay," Tony then snatched his cell out of his pant pocket.

Ring ring

"Hell 911 what's your emergency"

"My assistant is in a lot of pain, she's pregnant, please send an ambulance over," Tony spoke to the 911 woman.

"Yes Mr. Stark right away."

Tony then tossed his phone, not caring where. He held Pepper as she now moved into a fetal position. Pepper began sobbing as she grunted in pain, tears streamed down her face just like rain, she trembled and even took Tony's hand in hers as she cried,

"Tony what's happening?" Pepper asked desperately through sobs.

"I don't know Pep, I promise Pepper that you'll be ok though, I promise ok?" Tony said feeling himself become weak not knowing what was going on.

"Is my bab-" before Pepper even finished her sentence she screamed in horrifying pain. Tony was in shock "Was she really in this much pain?" Tony thought to himself. Tony felt helpless not knowing what to do, all he could do was hug her and rub her admin until the ambulance got there. Peppers screams filled the house echoing back into Tony's ears. Tony then began to feel something wet on his fingers, looking down at his fingers he then realized it was blood.

"No,no,no,no,no, this can't be happening!" Tony kept saying to himself, he realized she was having a miscarriage. Pepper continued to scream until the ambulance got there.

Pepper woke up with bright Florence lights gleaming down in her face with a white room to go along with it. Pepper's head was throbbing and confused at first of why she was at the hospital.

"Hey Pep." Tony said, walking up to Pepper's bed.

"Tony where am I?" Pepper asked.

"The hospital." Tony voiced lowered.

The memories of the previous night returned to Pepper, she placed her hand on her bump glad that she made it to the hospital. Although the baby would have only still been a tiny fetus Pepper always felt this tiny warmth from it that she no longer felt as she rubbed her belly.

"Tony is my baby ok?" Pepper asked.

Before Tony could even say anything the Dr. walked into the room, pleased to see Pepper awake but, sadden to now tell her the reality.

"Miss Potts, I know you just woken up but-"

"What? What do you mean? Is my baby alright?" Pepper asked, shaking a bit.

"I'm afraid to inform you that your baby is no longer with us." The doctor spoke looking down at his feet.

Pepper's eyes became wide and frighten. She looked up at Tony who was now holding her hand as his eyes suck with sadness to know that Pepper is now faced with the truth.

"Last night you were experiencing a miscarriage, there's really no reason for it other than perhaps stress, it's just something that happens sometimes 20-25% of pregnancies actually, luckily Mr. Stark called the ambulance just in time before any further damage could have processed. "

Pepper wasn't sure how to react, she wanted to scream, cry, yell but nothing came out. Te doctor soon left the room so Pepper could process what he had just told her. Pepper felt to blame, she was stressing right before she had the miscarriage.

Tony brought Pepper home, well his home, a couple of hours later. Pepper didn't say much at all in the last few hours. Before they left the hospital Pepper told Happy what happened but, he didn't say much probably because of anger and sadness. When they had returned to the Stark mansion Pepper ran upstairs to the guest room before Tony could say anything. Tony gave her space but, an hour later he couldn't take it anymore and had to go talk to her. Tony approached her room and slightly opened the door to see if she was awake, which she was.

"Hey," Tony said.

"Hey," Pepper responded without looking at him.

"You doing OK?" Tony asked, kneeling down beside her, she didn't respond.

"Pep, everything is going to be OK."

"This is all my fault Tony."

"No it wasn't, you heard the doctor sometimes this stuff just happens."

"Yes, but the doctor also said this can happen because of stress."

"It's normal to feel stress before having a baby."

"You don't understand, I was stressing so much about not being in love with Happy and wishing that this was yo- someone else's baby that I miscarried." Pepper blurted out, tears now streaming down her face.

"Pepper its normal for you to feel that way, you were only with Happy for a few months before you got pregnant. And maybe this was a sign that this baby and this life with Happy just wasn't ment to be. Stress is normal for a first time mom who isn't sure of what she really wants so please don't punish yourself."

Pepper was taken back by what Tony said. She looked into Tony's dark eyes, she knew he was right. Tony grabbed Peppers hand and laid his head of her now empty stomach.

"You'll have a baby someday and maybe with someone who you really love." Tony spoke softly and had a reassuring smile on his face. Pepper even was able to give a smile back at him, she held his hand tighter knowing that someday she will be happily pregnant with Tony's baby.


End file.
